The objective of the National Myelodysplastic Syndromes Natural History Study Central Laboratory and Biorepository (The National MDS Study CL/B) is to provide the necessary scientific knowledge, technical expertise and laboratory facilities to design, build, and store a quality biospecimen collection. The National MDS Study is a seven year observational study of 2000 adults newly diagnosed with MDS and up to 500 age-matched participants who are not diagnosed with MDS, but who are clinically suspected of having this syndrome. The National MDS Study will be comprised of one Data Coordinating Center (DCC) funded under a separate contract and one CL/B. Overall coordination of the program will be performed by the DCC.